daemonologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant Panda
Spiral *People's first impressions of you are normally wrong and based on your appearance, so you are often misunderstood until they get to know you better *People easily recognise you by a particular feature (perhaps an obsession with some topic or an object you wear) *You prefer to avoid arguments *Only attack others out of irritation *Despite being fully dependant on your mother as a child you are very independent now *female attracted to those in positions of high authority and power *You tend to be very vocal about things that please you and you enjoy *Learn through watching and doing rather than reading and theory *Unlike other bears you don't undertake any hibernation (I see this as self-seclusion from an aspect of your life) but instead rather modify it a bit to suit your needs. For example, other bear-types might cut themselves off from a favourite magazine or music style for a while and then come back to it where they left off later- whereas you might read a different magazine instead of cutting yourself off from them completely. (bad example but I couldn't think of any good ways to describe hibernation, other members might have different views on it, to me it can be anything- social hibernation or just preferring to sleep more in winter) *female like playing with children a lot *Adapt easily to your situations so that you can make the most of them *Lazy Ally *You are normally a very realistic person, but sometimes you have your head in the clouds *You're not easy to please; need more than other people *Usually solitary, but also very romantic *You're picky with things (such as food, friends, etc.) *You are a very distinctive person (both physically and character-wise) and people love you for that; even use you as a symbol sometimes *Have a rather rocky past, but now people care for you and look after you *Seen as very peaceful and rather laid-back person *Classic 'fighter for love', a bit jealous, when it comes to things like relationships, but it's nothing people would hold against you *Stubborn, but also full of endurance *You are an introvert, but popular nonetheless *You will only truly love someone, if you are relaxed, secure and feel that this is the right time *Kids love you and you can't help it :p (this is a bit weird point and I'm aware of that) *You don't want to hurt people, peaceful *You don't have real enemies, but you had in the past. Erebus *People like you for your innocence, but you have been known to lash out when annoyed *Able to make hard descisions (female panda) *Learn by doing. Well, I should say playing *You have a favourite food, and you stick to it *Generally a solitary person *Depended a lot on your mother as a child, but grew up quickly *Adapted specially to get what you like *Eat, eat,eat,eat! You can really pack lots of food away. *Most of your time is spent eating and resting. However, this does not nessesarilly make you lazy or fat *vocalization is important in a relationship Category:Author:Erebus Category:Author:Ally Category:Author:Spiral Category:Family:Ursidae Category:Class:Mammalia